M is for Mercy          REWRITTEN
by TTigerz
Summary: Nerissa is plotting something with Cassidy, while Shagon and Zafyra get the task to annoy the Guardians. But Shagon tries to keep Zafyra off the job. Zafyra is cooping with new feelings while Ember feels jealous. Sequel to L is for Loser REWRITTEN.
1. Part 1

_**Everybody wanted a sequel to L is for Loser, so I decided to try the other episodes as well. It's possible I stop after S is for Self. I also have to tell you that M is for Mercy and a couple of other episode are mainly based on either how Will/Irma/Cornelia go Nerissa like (N is for Narcissist, O is for Obedience, Q is for Quarry) or how Nerissa gathers the other former Guardians (Like this episode). That's why sometimes I focus more on Zafyra and Shagon than the actual story.**_

**M is for Mercy REWRITTEN**

**Part 1**

Yan-Lin was dressed warmly. She had to. She was planning to visit an old friend. She walked over a snowy path in the mountains. She walked while holding her arm up to keep the snow out of her eyes. The sun shined and she stopped at an open spot with five stones standing and one stone laying flat on the ground. She wiped some snow from her hood and walked towards the flat stone.

'It has been too long Cassidy, my dear friend' Yan-Lin said.

She laid a bouquet of flowers on the flat stone. 'I promise to see you again, soon.'

With that Yan-Lin teletransported away.

A sudden voice rang over the open spot.

'Perhaps sooner than you think.'

With that three of the five stones deglamoured and it revealed two dark angels, one with a golden mask and one with a silver mask and an old woman with a staff. The angels unfurled their wings and Shagon grabbed the bouquet of flowers.

'Look what I got you.' he said as he gave the bouquet to Zafyra.

Zafyra accepted the bouquet and hugged it.

'Ooh, you shouldn't have.' she said with mock appreciation.

'I have business I must attend and the Guardians must not interfere.' Nerissa said as she looked at her angels of malice.

'We'll drive them to distraction.' Shagon said.

'They hate us. They hate us not. They hate us. They hate us not.' Zafyra said and with every sentence she took one petal from a flower.

'Who are we kidding? They really, really hate us!' Shagon said with malice as he and Zafyra laughed cruelly.

Nerissa smiled at her minions and raised the Heart of Meridian. Both Shagon and Zafyra were teletransported away. She then focused on the flat stone. She shot lightning at it.

'Quintessence.'

A bang was heard. When the smoke cleared away a ghostly figure of a teenage girl appeared. The figure slowly rose.

'Nerissa.' she said in a spooky and ominous voice. She then opened her eyes.

'Wow! You look awful!'

_At Will's house_

'Will!'

"Will" looked around. She saw a yellow background and some clouds as she was looking for the source of the sound. This was after all a new experience for her. Since she was used at being in the jewelry she never had the leisure to dream. Now that she could she wished she'd never done it. For the passing days she was having scary dreams about her Keeper being killed or tortured or her Keeper's boyfriend being eaten by a giant snake.

'Matt?' she called into the nothingness.

'Will!' Matt's voice called again.

'Matt?' "Will" said desperate. 'Matt, where are you?'

'Here.' an older version of Matt's voice said.

"Will" turned around and saw Shagon towering above her. His eyes lit green and in the distance "Will" heard Zafyra cackle. The moment Shagon wanted to shoot "Will", she awakened.

'Whoa!' she exclaimed as she sat right up in bed.

She looked through her room and saw that she was safe. She groaned.

'Another dream.' she mumbled. 'Why can't my Keeper have peaceful dreams, like ones about… I don't know, unicorns?'

With that she let herself fall back in bed and tried to get some sleep before school. Before she could tell the others about something she felt days ago.

_Later that day, in the morning._

"Will" was brought by Will's mother to school. As Will's mother stopped the car, Will's History teacher, Prof. Collins, waved at the two of them. The Heart, trying to keep the act up that she was Will, groaned at the sight. Will's mother saw this and smiled at her 'daughter's' antics.

'Oh, I know. Isn't it awful I've found someone who makes me happy?' Susan said.

A very mean thought came up in "Will's" head which, she knew, would be something her Keeper would say. But instead of that she turned Will's mother and gave her a small smile.

'I guess.' she said.

This made Susan look in confusion at her 'daughter'.

'Will, are you alright?' she asked concerned.

'Sure.' "Will" said with a fake smile. 'I mean, if you like to talk like a bad soap opera than it's your choice, right?'

Susan sighed. For a moment she thought that there was something wrong with her daughter, but now she was being her normal teenage self.

*That was way too close!* "Will" thought as she stepped out of the car. *Maybe I should stick with my Keeper's sayings…*

She saw Collins again waving at Will's mother and she felt an annoyance bubbling inside her. She saw the other Guardians and ran up to them. As the bell rang and they went inside "Will" spoke.

'Nightmares aren't enough, now I'm having daymares as well?' she muttered to the other Guardians.

While Irma and Taranee smirked Hay-Lin piped up: 'Last night, I dreamt of unicorns'

Oh sweet Irony.

'Hea…Will, relax. Remember, you're not the real Will.' Cornelia said to the Heart.

'How can I forget, with you reminding me of it every single day?' "Will" replied sarcastically.

Cornelia decided to ignore this and continued.

'And how can you dream? I mean aren't you just….you know…'

'A piece of pretty jewelry?' "Will" said with a wry smile. 'Why Earth Guardians are always this skeptic I'll never understand.'

'Hey listen missy.' Cornelia said, feeling offended by this comment.

'Cornelia, not now.' Taranee said.

'Sorry for saying that, Cornelia.' "Will" said. 'It's just that, missing my Keeper and all, I'm kinda annoyed.'

Cornelia nodded.

'Besides during break, I want to tell you all something.'

_At Mt. Thanos._

Shagon and Zafyra were preparing themselves for the mission that their mistress had given them. Neither of them knew that someone was spying on them. While Ember was watching Zafyra, Tridart was watching Shagon.

'What does she have that I don't?' Ember muttered to herself as she watched Zafyra practice her glamour. 'I'm ten times better than her.'

Tridart was watching Shagon with the same thoughts as Ember. When they saw that Shagon and Zafyra got up, they quickly went to their own spots in the cave.

'Zafyra, I need to talk to you.' Shagon said.

Zafyra came walking to him. 'Yes?'

'It's about the Guardians.'

_At Sheffield Institute. Break time._

'Say what?' the girls said after "Will" finished talking.

'I have the strange feeling that my Keeper and Zafyra are connected.' "Will" repeated.

'What do you mean?' Taranee asked confused.

'All I know is that the moment Zafyra showed up I felt this…connection with her. The same as I feel with my Keeper.' "Will" said, looking helpless.

'Great, next you'll tell us that Will is Zafyra.' Irma said sarcastically.

Hay-Lin started laughing but muffled it by placing her hand on her mouth.

'That would be silly.' she said.

"Will" smiled at the Guardians.

'Yeah, maybe because I'm worried about her, and thanks to my Keeper's feelings I'm also worried about Matt, I just imagine things.' she said.

'Relax.' Cornelia said, squeezing "Will's" hand. 'We'll find them.'

_At Mt. Thanos._

'Say what?' Zafyra sneered at Shagon.

'You heard me.' he said harshly.

'You can't leave me here.' Zafyra replied coldly. 'The mistress gave me the same order as you. I have as much rights in annoying the Guardians as you have!'

'Zafyra lower your voice.' Shagon said.

'I will come with you.' she stated coldly.

Shagon sighed. 'You…I….Fine. But only the first part. You will stay out of this afterwards, understood?'

'Fine.' Zafyra said dully.

Shagon walked away, looking for Khor, Ember and Tridart. Zafyra knew he was going to tell them what was going to happen. She watched him walk away.

'As if I'm going to let you have all the fun.' she muttered darkly.

_At Mr. Olsen's pet shop_

"Will" walked towards the store. She and the other girls agreed that it would be a good idea to see if Mr. Olsen knew something about Matt's 'disappearance'. She entered the shop when she heard someone yell.

'Close the door!'

"Will" looked around and saw that every animal was out of its cage. She saw Mr. Olsen trying to catch the animals, without much luck.

'Hey Mr. Olsen!' "Will" yelled. 'Need a hand?'

'If it isn't too much trouble.' Mr. Olsen replied.

"Will" sighed. She sparked her powers a little and quickly went to work. In no time all animals were in their cages. When "Will" freed Mr. Olsen from the boa constrictor she went to look if he was alright.

'How did they all get out, Mr. Olsen?' she asked.

'I have no idea.' Mr. Olsen replied as he sat on the ground. 'I'm so distracted today, but you know why.'

"Will" raised an eyebrow. 'I do?' she asked.

Mr. Olsen looked confused as he took a piece of paper. 'Didn't you get a letter from Matt?'

"Will's" eyes widened as she shook her head.

'Really? His parents got one. They're terribly upset, of course.' Mr. Olsen said. 'I just thought that you…Well…Well… Here, let me.'

He opened the letter and started to read.

'Dear grandpa,

I'm Hollywood bound. They say a new rock band forms there every five minutes and I know that I'm lead guitar in the next one.'

"Will" couldn't believe her ears. Was Matt really leaving her? She sighed as she sat down next to Mr. Olsen. She then read the last part of the letter.

'Don't worry about Mr. Huggles, he's with me. Take care of yourself.

Love Matt.'

'It's really his handwriting.' she said disappointed. 'And he is really gone… With no goodbye.'

'Oh don't be too angry with him Will, dear.' Mr. Olsen said in an attempt to cheer her up. 'Sometimes young men get overwhelmed by school or work…'

'Or witch.' "Will" muttered.

Mr. Olsen got up as a parrot flew from his shoulder.

'Matt left me a little discombobulated…and shorthanded. I don't suppose you're interested in part-time employment?'

The parrot flew to "Will" and landed on her arm. She thought about Mr. Olsen's words.

'I think I'd liked that.' she said.

'Perhaps you should talk about it with your mother first.' Mr. Olsen said.

"Will" smiled. 'Oh, I just tell her I found a job that makes me happy.'

_Later that day_

It was evening. "Will" and Mr. Olsen exited the pet shop.

Mr. Olsen wanted to close his shop when "Will" pointed at his head.

'Uhm…Mr. Olsen?'

'What?' he asked. He looked up and saw a frog sitting on his head. 'Oh dear.'

He went back in his shop and came quickly out of it. Without the frog.

'That was a good first day, Will.' Mr. Olsen said with a smile.

"Will" smiled back. 'Thanks. I had fun. Goodnight!'

"Will" walked back towards her house when she heard Mr. Olsen scream. She ran back to the alley. When she arrived she saw Mr. Olsen laying on the ground.

'Mister Olsen! Are you okay?' she asked concerned.

'It was a little like that time the Rottweiler was in for a toenail clipping.' Mr. Olsen said a little dazed.

'Did you get a look at him?' "Will" asked as she looked around in the hope to see the person who attacked Mr. Olsen.

'The bandit wore a mask.' Mr. Olsen said with a sigh.

*A mask? Who would…. Shagon!* "Will" thought.


	2. Part 2

**Part 2**

_Meanwhile near the Silver Dragon_

Yan-Lin was pulling a trash bag towards the thrash container.

'I wish you a safe journey to your final destination.' she said to the garbage as she threw the bag on the pile. 'Or as the kids say, smell ya later!'

She then heard the sound a wings going through the air. A big thing passed her and nearly knocked her over. She looked in front of her but it was too dark to see. Calling on a little bit of her magic Yan-Lin lighted the top of her finger. She saw a female looking angel with black wings, red hair and a silver mask. She noticed that the angel's hands were crackling with electricity. Acting quickly, Yan-Lin called again on her magic and teletransported to her granddaughter's room.

Hay-Lin was busy doing homework when suddenly her grandmother appeared.

'Grandma!' she exclaimed surprised.

'Small problem.' Yan-Lin said while panting. 'I nearly got taken out with the thrash!'

_A day later at the Silver Dragon._

"W".I.T.C.H. was gathered in the Silver Dragon basement.

'I had a feeling it was Shagon.' "Will" said. 'It's only natural that Zafyra was helping as well. But why attack Mr. Olsen and Yan-Lin?'

'Maybe they hate grandparents?' Hay-Lin suggested.

'Not just grandparents.' Taranee said as fire got reflected in her glasses. 'I'm pretty sure Shagon went after my brother last night too.'

'Join the club.' Irma said sarcastically. 'My mom said that two giant birds nearly ran her off the road!'

'It gets worse.' Cornelia said. 'Lilian got a real good look at Zafyra. Described her to the last feather! Luckily my parents convinced her she was a nightmare.'

'They are a nightmare!' Hay-Lin exclaimed angrily.

'Going after your families' "Will" said angered.

'Even Phobos didn't sink that low!' Irma said angry.

'I just hate them!' Taranee said, fire again reflected in her glasses.

'We all do. But that's like, exactly they want us to do.' Cornelia said matter-of-factly.

'I know. Hatred fuels their powers.' Taranee said with an annoyed sigh.

'But they will be back tonight, so what should we do?' "Will" asked.

'You got a dinner with Will's mom.' Taranee pointed out.

"Will" thought back.

_Flashback_

"Will" was sitting next to Will's mother in the car.

'I can't say that I'm happy that your new job put you in a block of a mugging.' Will's mother said. 'I'm just glad Mr. Olsen called me.'

"Will" silently agreed but she also felt that this was a time her Keeper would come back with a sarcastic remark. With a small sigh she relented.

'Yeah, we owe him one.'

'By the way, I've made plans for us to go out to dinner tomorrow night.' Will's mother said, completely ignoring her 'daughter's' comment. 'With Mr. Collins.'

"Will's" eyes widened. She knew her Keeper wasn't happy about her mom and history teacher dating and she knew her Keeper would try to do something to escape it.

'What!' she exclaimed.

'Dean and I are a couple now. It's time you got to know him.' Will's mother said.

A thousand less pleasant remarks streamed through the Heart's head about what her Keeper would say in this situation. So she chose the less rude remarks.

'I see him every day at school, which is painful enough!' she said. 'Anyway I'm way too traumatized over…*sigh* tonight… *gasp* *gasp* in fact…. I…I…. oooh.'

With that the Heart acted as if she fainted.

'Will! Will!' Will's mother said shocked. 'Oh no! I better rush you to an' now her voice went from panicked to normal 'acting coach.'

_End flashback_

'Pizza with her and the professor while Shagon and Zafyra are on the prowl? Not a chance.' "Will" said. She herself was also not that happy with the idea of having to spend an evening with Will's mother and Collins.

'Even if Will's mother is their next target?' Taranee said, knowing that the Heart had no choice but to go.

_At Mt. Thanos_

'So what shall we do next?' Zafyra asked. 'We haven't attacked the Keeper's family.'

'Zafyra, you'll stay here tonight.' Shagon said.

'What? Why?' Zafyra said angrily. 'This is still the first part of the plan.'

'I know, but I want to do this one alone.' Shagon said.

With that Shagon took off. Zafyra kept looking at him until he disappeared in the horizon.

'You've got to be kidding me.' Zafyra muttered angrily. 'He left me behind.'

'Something wrong Zafyra?' a voice sneered behind her.

Zafyra turned around and saw Ember looking at her with a smirk.

'What do you want Ember?' Zafyra snapped.

'I just wanted to talk, you know girl talk.' Ember said calmly.

If it wasn't for her mask Ember would have seen that Zafyra was frowning.

'About what do you want to talk?' Zafyra said skeptically.

'Shagon.' Ember said.

Hearing this made Zafyra clench her fists but kept quiet.

'I think he liked the Keeper more than you.' Ember said with an evil smile.

'What makes you think that?' Zafyra said dully.

'The way he talks about her.' Ember said.

'So what?' Zafyra replied annoyed.

She knew Ember was right but she couldn't care. Because Ember didn't know that she was the real Keeper and she knew that Shagon's host was in love with hers so she wasn't concerned. It only annoyed her that Ember tried to anger her.

'Aren't you afraid that Shagon is going to betray the mistress?' Ember said smugly. 'That he is going to betray y… urgh.'

Ember bent forward, clutching her stomach. Zafyra kept her hand crackling with electricity as she walked towards Ember.

'Never. Question. Shagon's. Or. Mine. Loyalty.' Zafyra said coldly as she blasted Ember again. 'Keep that in mind for the next time, glowworm.'

With that Zafyra took off.

_At the dock_

"Will" was clearly annoyed by Shagon. He had not only disrupted her dinner, which she silently cheered for, but he had also brought a lot of people in danger. She was now currently busy with dodging Shagon's attacks.

*Stay calm.* she kept repeating in her mind. *If I don't get angry than he can't feed of mine hatred.*

Shagon was now flying beneath her, his face turned to her while shooting laser beams.

'Dear Will,' he said. 'Sorry I didn't attack you sooner.'

"Will" shot lightning at him, which he dodged.

'But I'm Heatherfield bound. They say an evil group of evil knights forms there every five minutes. And I know I'm lead guitar in the next one.' Shagon said as he slowly advanced on "Will".

"Will" stopped attacking. She knew those words. Shagon took advantage of her temporarily confusion and slammed her on the ceiling of the dock. "Will" tried to get away from Shagon's grip.

'That…That was from Matt's letter!' she said.

'I guess faking Matt's handwriting isn't as hard as you think.' Shagon replied.

"Will" gave a shout out of anger as she blasted Shagon. Unfortunately it didn't hurt that much.

*I've got her now.* Shagon thought with glee.

Shagon dodged two lightning bolts.

'Where's Matt and my Keeper?' "Will" shouted angrily. 'What have you done to them?'

Shagon took "Will's" hate in and blasted her, without replying to her questions. As "Will" fell towards the water, Shagon pulled an iron bar from the dock. "Will" managed to save herself from falling into the water but was then blasted by Shagon's beams. She crashed in a pole. When she opened her eyes again she saw that Shagon had bent the bar around her, making it difficult for her to escape. Shagon came flying at her, eyes glowing green.

'_Wait!'_

_Shagon turned around. He saw his host looking helplessly at him._

_'What?' Shagon asked annoyed._

_'Don't kill her!' Matt said beggingly._

_'And why not?' Shagon asked tauntingly. 'Because she looks like your girlfriend?'_

_Matt's face contorted to rage after hearing the mocking sound in Shagon's voice but then quickly shook his head._

_'No Shagon.' he said, breathing slowly to keep control of his anger. 'But if you kill her then your main source of hate will disappear and then what? Then you'll get your ass kicked by the other Guardians.'_

_'You've got a point there.' Shagon said. 'On the other hand if I kill her then the Heart of Kandrakar stops existing, the Guardians will be powerless and they will hate me for killing her. I say that's three flies in one hit.'_

_Matt looked concerned. It really looked like Shagon was going to kill the Heart. Even it wasn't really Will, Matt would not bare it to see Will die. A sudden idea made him smile._

_'And what about Nerissa?' he said._

_'What about her?' Shagon asked, not understanding._

_'You and I both know she wants the Heart of Kandrakar. If you destroy it she will punish you.' Matt said simply._

_Shagon grumbled. His stupid host had him cornered. He had no choice but to let the Heart go._

_'Fine, you win.' Shagon said in annoyance._

_Matt smirked until Shagon shot him with a beam._

_'But next time, keep your comments for yourself.'_

Shagon looked at the Heart.

'No no. It's too easy.' he said. 'And I'm enjoying our little game much too much to end this now. But I can't wait for round 2!'

With that he flew away. The Heart sighed from relief when she heard a scream. She looked around and saw Will's mother hanging on the rim of the dock, threatening to fall.

A little higher up Zafyra was also watching. When Shagon had cornered the Heart she was almost ecstatic that the Heart would disappear and was quite shocked when Shagon let her go. She was planning on having a talk with him right away but something else caught her eye. She saw Will's mother hanging on the rim of the dock, holding Mr. Collins' hand in a vain attempt to not to fall.

'_Mom!' Will screamed when she saw her mother hanging._

_She turned to Zafyra, fear in her eyes._

_'You've got to help them! Please, I beg you! She is the only one who cares for me!' Will pleaded to Zafyra._

_Zafyra laughed. 'Look here. The almighty Guardian leader, begging her enemy to go and help her mother. Why should I?'_

_Tears sprung in Will's eyes. 'Please.' she said. 'I beg you, please.'_

_Zafyra wasn't exactly sure what to do. She was used to an annoying Will, who sneered at her and complained. Now seeing Will…her host like this… It made her feel weird. Zafyra looked at Will's mother and back at Will. She then looked back at Will's mother. She saw that Mr. Collins was capable of pulling her up._

_'Stop your whining. It's pathetic.' Zafyra said._

_Will looked at her through her tears. 'Does this mean?' she said hopefully._

_'That I'm not going to help you.' Zafyra said with glee._

_She then blasted Will away. 'Now go and cry in some corner you pathetic pest.'_

Zafyra watched Mr. Collins pull Will's mother on the dock. A small sigh of relief escaped as she saw them hug.

'What cute.' she said sarcastically as she flew back to Mt. Thanos to have a talk with Shagon.

_At Mt. Thanos_

_'You knew Mr. Collins would save mom.' Will said accusingly at Zafyra. 'That's why you didn't do a thing.'_

_Zafyra laughed. 'Maybe I knew, maybe I didn't. And I wouldn't care if your mother fell into the water or not. Now leave you pest!'_

_Will smiled at her. 'Compassion and Mercy are stronger than hate you know.'_

_Zafyra shot lightning at Will. 'I told you to shut up.' Zafyra said coldly._

_'Zafyra…Thanks.' Will muttered before moving out of Zafyra's way._

'Shagon! Where are you? We need to talk!' Zafyra bellowed as she walked through the cave.

Nerissa hadn't returned yet and Zafyra couldn't care less. After her little chat with her host, Zafyra's mood had only gotten worse. As she walked through the cave she was greeted by Tridart.

'Miss Zafyra.' he said. 'It's a pleasure to see you again.'

Zafyra, who was having a really annoyed mood, grabbed Tridart by his shirt.

'I don't need your slime snowman.' she sneered. 'Now tell me, where is Shagon?'

Tridart looked a little angry with both the comment and her demand but relented, knowing that if he would struggle he would end in pain.

'He went to his room together with Khor. He told us not to disturb him.' he said.

Zafyra let go of him and stalked towards Shagon's room. She opened the door violently and closed in an equal way.

'Shagon!' she said angry.

Her anger however, turned into confusion when she saw him in his host's form, petting Khor on his head.

'Zafyra?' Shagon said confused. 'What are you doing here? I thought I said to Tridart and Ember not to disturb me?'

'Why are you in your host's form?' Zafyra asked, ignoring Shagon's question.

'I need to practice for stage 2 of our plan.' Shagon said, shrugging his shoulders. 'Transform as well, I don't like it when I have to look up at you.'

Zafyra relented, but only because in her host's form she could show more emotions, or in this case, anger.

Shagon smiled when he saw Will's figure in front of him.

'Now what do you want to say?'

Zafyra looked angrily at him. 'I saw you on the dock.' she said. 'Why didn't you finish her?'

Shagon sighed. 'I thought I told you to stay here?'

Zafyra gave him a look that plainly said: Give me an answer or else.

Shagon sighed again.

'Okay relax. It's just that, if I'd kill her then their wouldn't be a Heart of Kandrakar anymore. You know the mistress wants the Heart.' Shagon said as he walked at Zafyra.

'That's no excuse.' Zafyra ranted. 'If you destroyed the Heart the Guardians would be powerless!'

Shagon stepped forward and kissed Zafyra. Zafyra was shocked and didn't react so he deepened the kiss. Zafyra finally relented and kissed him back. Shagon pulled back with a smile on his face.

'If I destroyed the Heart that would have meant the end of you.' he said. 'Don't forget that you were created from the Keeper's powers. If I had destroyed the Heart, you would have disappeared.'

Zafyra smiled. 'That changes things.'

She then deglamoured back to her real form. 'But this doesn't mean I'll watch you.'

Shagon smiled. 'I thought so.'

_The next day at the pet shop._

"Will" was happy. Mr. Collins saved Will's mother from a death fall and it was great weather. She smiled as she looked up at the sun.

'Nice anti-Shagon weather.'

She walked up to the pet store. 'He shouldn't crawl out from under his rock until dark.'

She wanted to open the door but the door opened on its own. Mr. Olsen was standing in the door.

'Will!' he said happily. 'Come in!' and he literally pushed her inside.

'Great news.' he said.

"Will" looked at him and then in the shop. She gasped as her heart seemed to stop. Standing by the counter was none other than…

Matt.

'Hey, Will.' Matt said awkwardly.

'Matt!' "Will" exclaimed. She walked up to him but stopped when Mr. Olsen spoke.

'Isn't it wonderful?'

"Will" ignored that and turned back to Matt.

'Where have you? God I thought…' "Will" started.

Matt interrupted her. 'That dropping out was a total bonehead move.'

"Will" moved closer to him.

'That leaving you, was, a, total, bonehead, move.' he said as he looked at "Will" with a smile.

"Will" closed in on him and wanted to kiss him when the pair heard a sound. They turned to look at Mr. Olsen, who was watching them with pleasure. When he noticed that the two teens were looking at him he quickly thought of an excuse.

'I…uhh…I have worms… I-In the back, that is.' he said clumsily.

He walked towards the door to the back. 'I should be gone… Five minutes, at least.'

He closed the door behind him. "Will" couldn't control her Keeper's emotions and kissed Matt on the mouth out of happiness the moment the door closed. She hugged him.

'I was so worried. I was sure the Shagon guy did something to you.' she said.

'What makes you so sure he hasn't?' Matt asked ominously.

"Will" heard this and slowly backed away from "Matt".

'After all faking Matt's appearance isn't as hard as you think.' "Matt" said.

"Will" remembered those words. She looked around and saw all the animals looking scared. It didn't take long for her to put two and two together.

'Shagon!' she said, softly but angrily.

"Matt's" eyes started to glow green. 'Yes, my pet. It's me. With just a bit of burrowed glamour.'

"Will" felt a rush of anger overflowing her. She took the Heart in her hand. It was glowing violently pink.

'Oh. It. Is. So. On!' she threatened.

Right then Mr. Olsen appeared from the back of the store. Both "Will" and "Matt" stopped their magic and looked at him.

'Uhh. Sorry, sorry.' Mr. Olsen said. 'I just need some disinfectant.'

"Matt" looked back at "Will" with a smug look on his face.

'Is it?' he asked, referring to "Will's" threat.

"Will" looked at Mr. Olsen. It looked as if she was thinking about just attacking "Matt" but decided to do better. She shook her head slightly.

'I didn't think so.' "Matt" said with glee.

'Trust me, it's coming.' "Will" said.

She felt hate rising up again. She struggled to keep it in check but couldn't help it to let it leak out a bit. "Matt" absorbed the hate as he walked past "Will".

'Great!' he said. 'We'll hang. As soon as I get old Matt's life in order.'

With that he walked out of the store.


	3. Part 3

**Part 3**

_Later that night at Matt's place._

"Matt" climbed out of his window. He deglamoured back into Shagon but right before he could do even more then spread his wings the Guardians appeared. Irma and Cornelia were holding his wings while Taranee had a hold on his tail. "Will" appeared in front of him.

'You said you wanted to hang.' she said with an angered voice.

A tornado whipped up and took Irma, Cornelia, Taranee and Shagon away. "Will" flew after them. Shagon got dropped on the ground at the old train station while the Guardians grouped around him.

Shagon laughed. 'So, I take it we're all here to party.'

He looked around. 'Five on one? Now this won't be fair, to any of you.'

Shagon started the attack by blasting Irma in the stomach. This of course enraged the other Guardians. Cornelia countered by making the rails wrap around Shagon's legs, keeping him at one spot and throwing the planks at him. Shagon blasted the planks with his beams.

Hay-Lin used her powers to push an old train compartment at Shagon. Meanwhile Taranee was attacking him from behind. Shagon turned around and shot Taranee into another old train compartment.

'Each time one goes down, the hate of the others increases.' he said as he broke from his metal bindings. A green/yellow aura was enveloping him.

He caught the train compartment that Hay-Lin shot his way and lifted it up.

'I'm actually in danger.' he said. 'Of feeling full!'

With that he threw the compartment at Hay-Lin, who got hit and fell to the ground.

'It's us!' Cornelia exclaimed. 'Our hate! We're making him…AAAH!'

Just before she could finish she got blasted by Shagon.

'Cornelia!' "Will" exclaimed concerned.

The Heart felt hatred overpowering her and frankly she wasn't trying to keep it in control. She shot a massive bolt at Shagon. Shagon took the full blast but it seemed as if he didn't feel a thing.

'Come on, Will!' he mocked. 'Is that the best you can do to safe friends, your Keeper and poor little missing Matt.'

"Will" yelled in frustration and tried to tackle Shagon. She collided with his energy field and got shot away. She fell on the ground, next to Cornelia.

'Your train is about to leave the station.' Shagon said. 'Permanently.'

Shagon slowly walked at "Will" while absorbing her hatred.

'Ohohoh, exquisite.' he said. 'I wonder if the real Keeper's hate tastes the same.'

"Will" got angered a little more but still hadn't the power to move. She looked up and saw Shagon standing over her.

'No, I can't bare to end this now. I'd miss the purity of your hatred.' he said. 'It's so…addictive, wouldn't you agree?'

This made "Will" stop feeling hatred. In its place came confusion.

'Wait. You're letting me go? Again?' she questioned.

'The game is just too much fun.' Shagon said.

'Not that much fun.' "Will" said annoyed.

She and the other Guardians stood up.

'And this can't be what Nerissa wants.' she continued. 'She at least wants to have me captured. What's really going on here? Can't finish what you started?'

She started to advance on Shagon and Shagon was stepping back.

'I'll finish when I'm sated and not a moment sooner!' he sneered. 'Just ask your boyfriend. Oh wait! You can't.'

"Will" looked skeptically at Shagon.

'I don't believe you.' she stated. 'If you really hurt Matt, why show me any Mercy?'

'Aah. There is good inside you!' Irma said softly as she and the other Guardians closed in on Shagon.

Shagon laughed. 'Please. I'm so bad I hate myself.'

'You do, don't you?' "Will" said. 'Ha! You don't really any of us! Nerissa is making you attack and you hate yourself for obeying her!'

Shagon stepped back, now feeling threatened.

'No!' he said.

He tripped and fell on the ground.

'He doesn't seem so big bad anymore.' Taranee said with a sneer.

'Yeah, way to kill him with kindness.' Irma sneered.

'Compassion and Mercy are more powerful than hate, Shagon.' "Will" said. 'I can teach you that!'

She didn't know that this was the exact same thing her Keeper said a while ago to Zafyra.

'No.' Shagon said weakly.

"Will" advanced on him. 'And you can help me find my Keeper and Matt.'

Shagon got enraged by the fact that he got defeated by five girls. His anger fed him as he flew up.

'No! The only Matt you'll ever find is me! At Sheffield every day, reminding you that the real Matt is gone! Soon enough, you'll learn to hate me again!'

And he flew off.

"Will" sighed in defeat. 'I'm starting already.'

_At Mt. Thanos_

Shagon was alone in his room.

'No, no. She was lying.' he told himself. 'I don't hate myself for obeying her.'

'_I say you do.' Matt said with a smug smile._

'_No one asked you.' Shagon replied dully._

'_You can't deny it, she was right.' Matt said only to be hit by Shagon._

'_I warn you, mention this again and I'll make you really disappear.'_

'Shagon? Everything alright?' Zafyra said.

Shagon turned around and saw Zafyra standing behind him. Shagon nodded.

'Yeah, the Heart was being annoying but I'm fine.' he replied.

'Good, let's go to bed. I think you're tired.' Zafyra said as she took Shagon at his arm.

Shagon crept in bed and folded his arms and wings around Zafyra. He and her slowly drifted off into sleep.

'_Will?' Matt asked, knowing that Shagon wouldn't interfere._

'_Matt?'_

_Will doomed up from the smoke and ran happily at Matt. They hugged each other and Will noticed Matt's mood._

'_What's going on?' she asked him._

'_I'm going to tell you something that'll help you fight Zafyra.' he said with a smile._

_At Cassidy's old home the next day._

Nerissa and Cassidy teletransported in front of the front lawn. Nerissa had tried all day long to get Cassidy say that she wanted to stay on Earth but so far nothing worked.

'Come on Rissy, give it a rest.' Cassidy said annoyed. 'We've toured Heatherfield up, down and sideways. It's not gonna happen. So send me home.'

'If home is where the heart is.' Nerissa said as she pointed at the old woman working in the front lawn.

The woman turned around. She was near sighted and slowly walked towards the entrance of the lawn.

'Hello? Is someone there?' she asked.

'Mom?' Cassidy said shocked.

'It's Nerissa, Emily.' Nerissa said with a smug smile. 'I didn't mean to startle you. Ah the garden looks lovely today.'

'Thank you Nerissa. And don't apologize, dear. You know Cassidy's old friends are always welcome here.' Emily said.

'Thank you Emily.' Nerissa said. 'But that locket, is there a picture inside?'

Emily shook her head in disappointment. 'My, your memory is worse than mine. I've shown you this before. It's Cassidy of course.'

Cassidy flew next to her mother. 'Mom' she said sadly.

'Now you'll wait here, I'll get us some lemonade.' Emily said as she walked into the house.

'She misses you terribly, Cassidy.' Nerissa said softly.

'I give anything. Anything.' Cassidy said hopeless.

'There is nothing to give. Just show some Mercy to your mother and say the words.' Nerissa said as she held the Heart of Meridian up. 'Say you want to live.'

'I want…to live.' Cassidy said sadly as she closed her eyes.

'Compassion is a powerful thing, especially when it fuels desire. The desire you cannot, should not have is the chink in the armor of your soul. And all I need to make you mine!' Nerissa said.

Cassidy opened her eyes, showing a pair of mindless eyes.

'You will live again, very soon.'

And with that both of them teletransported away.

They arrived at Mt. Thanos, where the Knights were waiting for Nerissa's return.

'Once you service to me is complete.' Nerissa said.

**_That was it! Tell me your thoughts and I'll tell you mine! I neglected Cassidy and Nerissa because I thought it was boring to tell you they went to the infirmary at the hospital or the beach. Although Cassidy has some funny lines along the way. The prolonged fight scene between the Guardians and Shagon is the real thing. 4Kids censored a lot out due to violence and teasing Shagon. You can look it up on Youtube._**

**_See you next time!_**


End file.
